beyond_the_bounds_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2: Boiler's Incident
"Weird accidents keep on happening! Finally, the culprit behind it all is revealed..." Admin's Words: As I've mentioned in the 'Walkthroughs' page, do use these walkthroughs when you're really stuck, and tried everything you've thought of doing. That way, you truly get the most out of the game! And so the story progresses... Gear Mansion Hallway * Move to Lantern's Room. * Tap on the shelf on the right side to reveal the stairs, then go up. Workroom in the Tower * Pull the lever beside the water wheel to attempt stopping the gears above. * Have Mowgli jump and get the lever that flew to the top left side. * Use the Broken Lever to pry open the panel on the left wall. * Get Nene to stop the closest gear to you, and grab A Piece of Tarp Cloth ''in the short moment. * Stop the steam coming out of the pipes with ''A Piece of Tarp Cloth. ''Tap the valve to stop the steam coming out of the lever. * Put the ''Broken Lever' '''into the lever, then tap the handle again to stop the gears. (I don't know what the lever-thing is supposed to be called without the handle, let me know if you have any idea and I'll change the confusing instructions above!) * Have ''Mowgli ''jump up and bring Tyltyl down. * Move out towards the mountains. * Move back into the workroom, down the stairs, all the way to the intersection. Alfheimr Three-way Intersection * Move closer to the machine to examine the engine. * Basically, you can mix and match the valves on different pipes till the machine stops moving. Just in case it's really too confusing, you can refer to the positions of the valves below. (If it so happens that you have a pretty fortunate valve arrangement that only differs from the above picture by a valve, just remove the other 2 and put them back in the same place to stop the bread-maker.) * Move beyond the bread-maker. At the Boiler * Go back to the ''Alfheimr Three-way Intersection. * Pick up the wire near the pipe of the bread-maker. * Have Nene pull out the plunger on the left side. * Assemble the Toilet Plunger ''and the ''Wire. * Select the Wire Tied to Toilet Plunger and tap on the protruding arm of the bread-maker. (Not the wrench, the mixer-like arm.) * Get Nene to lift the mixing vat. * Select Nene with a Mixing Vat, then tap on the plunger hanging from the machine's arm. * Go into the boiler. Inside the Boiler * Take the Rope and Bolt-cutters hanging on one of the control panels. * Go back to the intersection, and use the Bolt-cutters to cut the wire supporting the plunger and the mixing vat. * Have Nene pull out the toilet plunger, then assemble it with the Rope. * Use the Bolt-cutters again and cut the pipe of the bread-maker. * Go back Inside the Boiler. * Select the Rope Tied to Toilet Plunger and tap on Pandahawk. * Go back to the Workroom in the Tower. * Pull the lever to stop the water wheel. Choose Go Back. (Feel free to choose No too, but note that you'll have to return to the boiler manually.) * Go into the boiler, then talk to Pandahawk. * For quick progression, choose Valve. ''Of course, you could talk to Pandahawk about other things too. * Cut the broken pipe with the ''Bolt-cutters. * Select Flexible Pipe ''and tap on where the pipe should be put. * Talk to Pandahawk and select ''Valve ''once more to turn the boiler back on. * Move closer to the pressure gauge on the left side of the boiler. * As with the valves earlier, you want to twiddle with the three red handles such that the needles on all 5 readings are pointing to the 2 o'clock direction. Observe which readings aren't affected by which handles, and work your way around there. Honestly, it's hard to give a step-by-step for this too, since I personally attack this puzzle with different steps each time and I don't remember which is the fastest. Let me know if you've found the fastest route yourself! * Present the ''Dice to either Red or Pandahawk. * Go up the ladder. And that's it! Yep, that's it. Cliffhanger, I know... See you next episode! Category:Walkthrough